Improbabilités
by Yami Flo
Summary: Il existe des couples qui sont vraiment peu crédibles... Vignettes sur des pairings rares et,ou inhabituels, qu'ils soient Yaoi, Yuri ou Hétéro. Couple du jour, après une longue absence : NaruFemLee... ou de l'usage du Sexy no Jutsu et ses conséquences...
1. Choc

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Humour pour celui-là.

Couple : NaruLeeGai…Ou NaruGaiLee ? Pas sûr… Oui, oui, je sais, je suis dingue. Mais quand j'ai parlé de couples rares avec ma petite sœur, elle a suggéré un couple KabutoKisame. Quand mon cerveau a finalement réussi à appréhender le concept, je me suis dis que j'étais peut-être pas la plus folle de nous deux…

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Choc**

Cela faisait bien trois jours que Kakashi n'avait pas vu son élève. Enfin, à dire vrai, cela faisait bien trois jours que personne n'avait vu le petit blond hyperactif. Quoique, Naruto n'était peut-être plus si petit que cela. Mine de rien, il grandissait. Pas régulièrement, pas très rapidement, mais il grandissait. La preuve, il dépassait presque Sakura d'une tête.

Seulement, avoir une grande taille ne signifiait pas qu'il avait pour autant gagné en maturité. Ou que Umino Iruka se décidait à ne plus le couver comme un poussin. Ce n'était pas le problème de Kakashi. Cela ne l'était pas jusqu'à ce matin, lorsqu'il avait été traîtreusement attaqué par un Chuunin ayant presque les larmes aux yeux, les mains jointes en prière, lui demandant d'aller jeter un œil sur le gamin pour lui.

Excuse facile : il avait cours toute la journée et des copies à corriger. Kakashi pouvait au moins sympathiser sur ce point. Et pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Eh bien, Sakura s'entraînait avec l'Hokage, Shikamaru, Chouji et Ino étaient en mission, Kiba n'osait pas s'approcher de l'appartement de peur de perdre le sens de l'odorat, Hinata était restée bloquée face à la demande, Jiraya était introuvable, et Shino…Eh bien, personne ne savait où était Shino.

Bref, il lui revenait à lui, le Jounin sans peur ni reproche (autre que de lire des romans au contenu plus que discutable devant ses élèves), de s'approcher de la porte de l'Enfer. Oh, Naruto avait fait des progrès en matière de rangement et d'hygiène, mais il n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Surtout après le regard noir que lui avait donné son élève après leur dernier entraînement. Mais le blond aurait dû s'attendre à la défaite, après tout.

Le Jounin aux cheveux gris s'approcha de la porte. Derrière, il pouvait entendre des murmures et des petits cris. Tiens, Naruto avait de la compagnie ? Un petit rire suivit d'un « pas là, ça chatouille ! » de son élève le fit cligner de l'œil. Il n'était tout de même pas entrain de…

Kakashi poussa la porte de l'appartement et s'arrêta sur le seuil, interdit. Son cerveau tenta d'analyser la situation de façon logique et rationnelle.

Premièrement, il y avait des vêtements sur le sol. Beaucoup de vêtements. Dont une tenue verte qu'il reconnaîtrait n'importe où, malheureusement. Deuxièmement, Naruto était dans son lit, et il n'était pas seul. Il y avait deux personnes avec lui. Troisièmement, il s'agissait de deux hommes. Quatrièmement, s'il en jugeait par les vêtements au sol, ils ne devaient pas porter grand-chose, voir rien. Cinquièmement, les compagnons de Naruto avaient d'énormes sourcils et des sourires éblouissants.

Gai. Et Mini-Gai. Au lit. Avec Naruto.

Kakashi hurla et tomba par terre, assommé par le choc.

Naruto cligna des yeux et sourit. Deux nuages de fumée à côté de lui révélèrent les traits de ses Kage Bushin. L'un d'entre eux demanda :

-Il est mort ?

-Nan, juste surpris, répondit Naruto en s'asseyant, très content de lui.

-Y avait de quoi, continua l'autre clone. Franchement, c'était une vengeance cruelle.

-Estimez-vous heureux qu'il n'y ait pas assisté en vrai.

-Hu ?

-Où pensez-vous que j'ai obtenu les vêtements ?

Et devant le sourire de leur créateur, les deux clones décidèrent qu'ils ne voulaient vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas savoir.


	2. Le Kazekage Et L'Apprentie Du Serpent

Genre : Général ; Anko jure beaucoup ; allusions à des relations sexuelles ; possibles OOC des personnages.

Couple : AnkoGaara. Me demandais pas d'où ça sort, je serais incapable de vous répondre.

Disclaimer : _Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Le Kazekage Et L'Apprentie Du Serpent**

Cela sonnait si bizarre et si mal à tous les niveaux qu'elle se demandait parfois comment elle s'était mise dans cette galère. Franchement, elle avait eu des aventures durant des années, parfois bizarres, parfois longues, parfois brèves. Mais là, elle était carrément accro. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait même pas avoir une dose régulière, vu qu'il ne se pointait à Konoha que de temps à autres.

Et alors, généralement, ils s'ignoraient mutuellement lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Et puis, ils se retrouvaient seuls, elle lui jetait un regard, il la regardait en retour, et l'instant d'après, BAM, elle se retrouvait sur le dos, lui sur elle, et ils étaient partis pour une folle partie de jambes en l'air qui pouvait durer TRES longtemps. Et ça arrivait n'importe où. Les sources chaudes, son appart', le bureau de l'Hokage…

Elle n'oublierait jamais la tête de Tsunade, puis du môme Uzumaki lorsqu'ils les avaient surpris en pleine action.

Et, une fois la rigolade finie, ils commenceraient à s'engueuler. Enfin, elle l'engueulerait copieusement, et lui écouterait, impassible, la tête penchée sur le côté, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle racontait. Et il répondait, le petit con ! Il avait de la répartie quand il voulait, elle devait l'admettre. Et elle devait aussi admettre qu'elle était une des (trop) rares personnes qui s'en tirait vivante d'un argument avec lui.

Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui trouver, à celui-là ?

Déjà, il était petit. Pas autant que le mioche Uzumaki, mais pas grand quand même. Ensuite, il était complètement psychotique, mais moins que dans ses jeunes années. L'influence Uzumaki, sûrement. Ensuite, il était mignon ; elle ne serait jamais sortie avec une mocheté.

Et pour ceux qui doutait de son choix parce qu'elle avait déjà eu une aventure avec Ibiki, elle répondrait qu'il n'avait pas encore autant de cicatrices et que, de toute façon, elles faisaient sexy. Finalement, il était super balèze. C'était positif, dans un sens, mais si on considérait que Uzumaki – le nom de ce môme revenait trop souvent à son goût – était le seul à pouvoir lui coller une raclée au cas où, on pouvait commencer à trembler.

Et encore, elle passait sous silence le fait qu'elle ait bien dix ans de plus que lui – et le petit con qui lui rappellerait le chiffre exact crèverait dans d'atroces souffrances ! – et que, comme il ne dormait jamais, il avait beaucoup de temps pour étudier la théorie de…Hum, non, ça ce n'était pas un point négatif, ni quelque chose qu'elle regrettait. Par contre, elle connaissait quelques âmes sensibles qui en feraient une attaque. Il faudrait qu'elle essaye, tiens.

Un grognement à côté d'elle court à ses pensées. Anko se retourna tranquillement pour faire face à son amant. Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur le kanji tracé sur son front avant de le regarder bien dans les yeux. Gaara lui sourit.

-Bien dormis ?

-Super. Et toi, ta soirée ?

-Je suis passé voir Naruto. Il se trouve que le vieux Jiraya était là et présentait des copies de son nouveau livre.

-Son liv…Icha Icha Paradise ? Tu l'as lu ?

-Hum, hum. Et je me demande si certaines positions sont bien possibles. Tu veux vérifier avec moi ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas. Tu n'étais pas sensé rentrer chez toi aujourd'hui, Kazekage de mon cœur ?

-Suna peut se débrouiller sans moi pendant quelques jours, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il l'embrassa.


	3. Les Dangers De L'Alcool

Genre : Humour, Général ; possible OOC ; Shikamaru a envie de se pendre ; beuverie qui a dégénéré ; allusions à des rapports sexuels.

Couple : Hum, ce n'est pas exactement un couple dans le sens strict du terme, mais disons…InoNaru ; NON, pas cette Ino là ! Elle, elle aurait plutôt des envies de meurtres…

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Les Dangers De l'Alcool**

Naruto avait l'air misérable. Shikamaru le regardait d'un air ennuyé. Le blond avait débarqué chez lui moins d'une demi heure plus tôt, l'air choqué et vaguement désespéré, incapable d'aligner plus de trois mots cohérents. Il l'avait fait entrer, bien sûr, même si le regard noir que lui avait donné sa mère lui promettait une rétribution très longue et très douloureuse pour ses nerfs. Il commençait à croire qu'il ne comprendrait jamais l'attitude des adultes. Enfin…

Tranquillement, le jeune Nara poussa une tasse de café bien noir vers son compagnon. Il avait reconnu certains signes qui ne trompaient pas, indiquant que le blond souffrait clairement d'une gueule de bois avant de souffrir d'autre chose. Quant à savoir quelle était cette autre chose…Eh bien, Shikamaru était intelligent, mais il n'était pas devin ou télépathes. Il attendait donc sagement que Naruto se décide à lui dire quelque chose. Et ça ne tarda pas.

-Hier soir, j'ai…Bon, Jiraya m'avait dit que ce qu'ils servaient était fort, mais à ce point…Enfin, il y avait ce bar, et…

-Et tu as fini ivre mort après quelques verres, acheva Shikamaru.

-Essayes plutôt avec quelques bouteilles, mais l'idée de base est là, concéda Naruto en avalant d'un trait son café. Après, c'est le noir, mais apparemment, d'après quelques personnes présentes qui ont bien voulu m'en parler, j'ai passé une partie de la soirée à draguer des clients plus ou moins éméchés que moi.

Oh, il avait une idée très claire de ce qui allait suivre. Il ne fut pas déçu quand, penaud et rouge de honte, Naruto laissa tomber :

-Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour rentrer chez moi, mais je l'ai fait. Je me suis réveillé ce matin, et…J'étais pas tout seul.

-Oh ?

Ca devenait intéressant, maintenant. Pour avoir une telle réaction face à une nuit de folies, ça devait être quelqu'un qu'il appréciait peu ou l'une des dernières personnes dans ce village à qui on se serait attendu.

-C'est quelqu'un que je connais ?

Naruto avait l'air franchement mal à l'aise. Il répondit, d'une toute petite voix :

-Oui.

-Qui ?

Naruto murmura un nom, à peine audible. Shikamaru entendit néanmoins les sonorités 'Ya', 'Naka' et 'Ino'. Son cerveau analysa les divers éléments et en vient à une conclusion logique.

Il recracha immédiatement la gorgée qu'il tentait d'avaler.

-T'AS COUCHE AVEC INO !

L'expression de Naruto représentait le comble du désespoir.

-NON, JUSTEMENT !

Shikamaru n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de question. L'une des fenêtres de la cuisine vola en éclat et Ino, kunai en main, l'air furibonde et foudroyant du regard l'autre, fit irruption dans la pièce. Les premières paroles qui franchirent ses lèvres étaient bien les dernières auxquelles Shikamaru se serait attendu.

-NARUTO ! COMMENT AS-TU OSE PRENDRE AVANTAGE DE MON PERE !

Shikamaru hoqueta de stupeur. Yamanaka Inoichi ? Naruto avait passé la nuit en compagnie de Yamanaka Inoichi ?

Ben merde, alors.

Non, il n'avait rien contre les homosexuels. Mais c'était du père de sa coéquipière et amie d'enfance dont on parlait. Inoichi et Naruto. C'était surréaliste. Mais pas autant que la réponse du blond à la kunoichi outrée et prête au meurtre.

-C'est plutôt l'inverse, oui !

-Menteur ! Tu l'as fait boire et tu as abusé de lui !

-INO, C'EST TON PERE QUI ETAIT AU-DESSUS ! SI QUELQU'UN A ETE ABUSE DANS CETTE HISTOIRE, C'EST PLUTOT MOI !

Et, alors que la conversation s'envenimait et que les curieux se pressaient aux fenêtres pour en apprendre d'avantage, Shikamaru, les tympans douloureux à cause du volume sonore, commença à hésiter entre aller se pendre ou tomber dans les pommes…


	4. Vengeance

Genre : Général, Angst ; OOC des personnages ; vengeance sanglante ; massacre en règle des Hyuga.

Couple : HinataKisame ; oui, oui, je sais, je suis incorrigible…Et drôlement tarée. Mais si vous lisez cette histoire, vous devez l'être autant que moi.

Disclaimer : _Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Vengeance**

C'était le chaos un peu partout. Ils s'agitaient comme des insectes, hurlant, jurant, attaquant. Pauvres idiots. Qu'espéraient-il faire ? Ils étaient faibles, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Oh, peut-être pas de corps, mais ils étaient faible d'esprit. Ils avaient été trop longtemps bercé par leur arrogance, leur trop plein de confiance. Maintenant, ils payaient le prix.

Sa lame traversa la poitrine d'un cousin éloigné comme un couteau trancherait dans du beurre. La stupéfaction se lut sur son visage lorsque son corps s'effondra en arrière, gênant un autre parent – peut-être bien un oncle – à qui elle trancha la gorge d'un coup de kunai bien placé. Une tante à l'air âgé essaya de lui sauter dessus par derrière. La pauvre folle se retrouva décapitée d'un seul mouvement, mais pas avant de lui avoir arraché son masque.

Il y eut des cris de surprise. Elle sourit immensément. Dangereusement. Non, elle n'était pas morte, comme ils avaient voulu le croire. Comme ils l'avaient anticipé en l'envoyant sur cette mission avec ses coéquipiers et son professeur. Eux y étaient restés, sans qu'elle puisse rien faire, sinon abréger les souffrances du dernier, à sa demande. Elle avait été recueillie, soignée. Entraînée. Et maintenant, elle venait accomplir sa vengeance.

Cette simple pensée lui donna plus d'ardeur. En quelques instants, tout fut fini.

Ils étaient tous morts, à présent. Sauf cette gamine du même sang qu'elle, sa sœur, ce fameux génie dont on parlait avec tant de révérence. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, les yeux hagards, fixés sur le corps de leur père. Une silhouette rampa sur le sol dans sa direction, probablement pour la protéger. Ah, Neji. Le si tourmenté cousin, le génie de la Bunke. Peut-être était-ce une faiblesse de sa part, mais elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à l'achever. Il était probablement l'un des seuls membres de Konoha pour qui elle avait encore un peu de respect. Mais il ne pourrait certainement plus être ninja, si elle en jugeait par la gravité de ses blessures.

Ils avaient survécu uniquement parce qu'elle avait eu de l'affection pour eux, à un certain point.

Elle sentie une présence derrière elle. Elle ne se retourna même pas, sachant de qui il s'agissait.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Tu joues les chaperons ?

-Non. Je suis juste venu admirer ton travail.

-Oh, et ce que tu vois te plait ?

-Immensément. Je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux moi-même.

-Oh, Kisame, tu seras toujours meilleur que moi dans l'art délicat du maniement du sabre.

-La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part, petite.

-Petite ? Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais la nuit dernière, ni les précédentes.

-Grr…

-Si tu continues à faire la tête, ne compte pas sur moi pour réchauffer ton lit, sourit-elle.

-Comme si cela m'ennuyait.

-Et qui est un menteur, maintenant ?

-Oh, ça va. Itachi nous attend. Viens.

-Bien sûr, mon amour.

Hinata prit la main de Kisame et, se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, elle lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, tendrement.

Puis, son manteau noir décoré de nuages rouges sur les épaules, son chapeau rabattu devant son visage et son katana rangé à la ceinture, elle sortit du domaine des Hyuga, sans un regard en arrière.


	5. Le Pervers Et Le Professeur

Genre : Humour, Général ; Jiraiya est confus, Iruka n'est pas réticent et est un super masseur, et Naruto est armé est dangereux.

Couple : JiraiyaIruka ; mm, mon imagination ne s'arrange pas pour avoir écrit cette vignette…Et celle de ma sœur non plus pour avoir suggérer ce couple là !

Disclaimer : _Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Le Pervers Et Le Professeur**

Le grand Jiraya, ninja de légende, ne rougissait pas comme une pucelle. Jamais. Après tout, quand on est l'auteur du fort connu et fort renommé 'Icha Icha Paradise', en vente chez tous les bons libraires, un peu de chaire nue, des décolletés plongeant ou des anecdotes grivoises ne vous faisait plus aucun effet, sauf celui d'attiser un peu votre curiosité et votre imagination afin de les caser dans votre prochain volume.

Mais l'on s'écarte du sujet.

Donc, en toute logique, rien ni personne ne pouvait faire rougir Jiraya. Sauf lui. Oui, lui. Malgré les milliards de femmes existants dans le monde, malgré la faune très diversifiée (et passablement dangereuse, vue qu'une bonne partie était composée de kunoichi très étroites d'esprit) qu'il pouvait trouver à Konoha pour en témoigner, il se trouvait bouche bée devant un individu de sexe mâle.

Oh, mais quel individu ! Un sourire adorable, une cicatrice qui le rendait encore plus attirant (argh ! non, non et non, il était hétéro ! H E TE R O !), et des mains douces, mais douces…Bon, un peu calleuses à cause du maniement des armes, mais bon dieu, comme elles étaient agréables.

-Hum, un peu plus bas…Un peu plus à droite…

-Votre dos vous fait encore mal, Jiraya-sama ? Après la chute que vous avez fait, vous avez de la chance de n'avoir rien de casser.

-Ha, un peu plus à gauche Iruka…Hum, oui, là, c'est parfait…

Il évitait soigneusement de répondre aux questions du Chuunin, pour deux raisons. Premièrement, il se voyait mal annoncé à son cadet que non, il n'avait plus mal, mais qu'il ne voulait absolument pas qu'il retire ses mains. Deuxièmement, il était un peu trop préoccupé par la façon dont il aller pouvoir dissimuler la bosse dans son pantalon. Il maudit silencieusement tous les dieux possibles et imaginables pour le mettre dans une telle situation.

Après plus de quarante ans à reluquer les filles, il n'était tout de même pas entrain de passer de l'autre côté de la barrière, quand même ? Les mains d'Iruka glissèrent un peu plus bas et il ne put retenir un gémissement.

-Jiraiya-sama ?

Oh, et puis au diable le reste ! Il fallait qu'il sache. Il se releva brusquement, se tourna vers le professeur pris de court et l'embrassa en le serrant contre lui. Le contact était…beaucoup plus agréable que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Et Iruka ne brisait ni le contact, ni le baiser. Il semblait même…attendre plus.

Alors, il n'était pas le seul dans cette situation ? Le sannin ne put malheureusement pas pousser plus avant son envie de découverte. La porte s'ouvrit à la voler, laissant le passage à un inopportun bien connu.

-Iruka-sensei, je suis…

Un ange passa. Naruto se frotta vigoureusement les yeux, s'assurant qu'il voyait bien. Il tenta même un sort de rupture, certain qu'il était sous un genjutsu. Rien. La scène ne changeait pas. Jiraiya…embrassait Iruka. Enfin, ils ne s'embrassaient plus, mais le vieil ermite pervers avait toujours les bras autour de la taille de son professeur préféré. Un professeur qui avait l'air gêné, et étrangement perdu. Iruka-sensei n'avait jamais l'air perdu ou triste. Dans l'esprit du blond, s'il l'était, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

Il vit rouge et sortit de la pièce en courant, sans prendre gare au cri de :

-NARUTO ! CE N'EST PAS CE QUE TU CROIS !

Il revient moins d'une minute plus tard, lentement, calmement. Il allait trucider le pervers qui tentait de dévergonder Iruka, et tant pis pour le reste. Il sourit méchamment en brandissant son arme.

A l'attaque.

-Naruto ? Naru…REPOSE CETTE HACHE !


	6. La Plus Délicate Des Fleurs

Genre : Général, Poetry (un peu, je crois) ; yuri.

Couple : InoHinata ; ça change de ce que je fais d'habitude. Et vous pouvez remercier le poster que j'ai acheté samedi dernier pour ça et le prochain couple à paraître…

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**La Plus Délicate Des Fleurs**

S'occuper d'une fleur correctement demande beaucoup de travail. Il faut savoir prendre soin de la plante jusqu'à sa floraison, avec douceur et patience, veiller à ce qu'elle ne souffre pas du froid ou de la chaleur, veiller à l'arroser régulièrement, couper les feuilles mortes ou malades,…C'est un travail épuisant par moment, mais voir la fleur s'épanouir doucement, et resplendir de beauté en vaut bien la peine. Pour Ino, c'est presque un art, qu'elle cultive en secret.

Elle ne l'a pas réalisé tout de suite, mais c'est exactement ce qu'elle a fait avec Sakura. Comme si elle était une graine, elle lui a offert une meilleure terre en lui donnant des amies. Comme une plante fragile qui sort de terre, elle l'a arrosée tous les jours de sourires et de bonnes paroles. Comme une fleur en bourgeon, elle lui a offert de son temps, a soigné les blessures de son cœur. Mais quand la fleur s'est épanouie, elle n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'était attendue.

Effectivement, Sakura était devenue une fleur magnifique, mais froide, sans reconnaissance envers elle, envers ses efforts pour la faire sortir de son apathie. Bien sûr, elles se parlaient, se voyaient fréquemment, s'entraîner parfois ensemble, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose qui n'était plus présent.

C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle Ino s'était mise à regarder l'autre.

L'autre était une fleur fragile et délicate, cela se voyait tout de suite, mais elle avait le potentiel pour devenir la plus belle du jardin de Konoha, pleine de vie et de santé, chatoyante de couleurs. Mais l'autre, la fleur la plus fragile qu'elle est vue, lui était presque étrangère.

Alors, elle avait pris le temps d'aller la voir, de la connaître. Jour après jour, elle l'a arrosée de bonnes paroles, de compliments, d'idées pour améliorer sa tenue, son style de combat, son ninjutsu. Lentement, mais sûrement, la plante avait repris des couleurs, s'était fortifiée. Mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant.

Si l'eau qu'elle lui donnait jour après jour lui faisait du bien, le temps lui faisait mal. Le froid surtout, car le soleil lui était bénéfique, en petite dose. Après tout, le soleil orange qui habitait ses pensées ne savait même pas qu'elle était là, prête à accueillir ses rayons. Mais le froid était le pire, celui qui la faisait pâlir, la faisait courber, la faisait mourir à petit feu.

Elle l'avait emmené, un jour, loin du froid, pour la protéger. Quelques nuits par semaines, elle venait chez elle dormir. Et l'effet du froid se faisait moins présent. Le soleil était parti pour un moment, mais la plante continuait de survivre, et pas seulement pour recevoir à nouveau les précieux rayons. Le bourgeon commençait à se former, et ne demandait plus qu'à éclore.

Et finalement, il l'avait fait. Certes, la fleur épanouie n'était pas aussi belle que Sakura, ni aussi robuste, mais ses contours étaient plus délicats, son parfum plus doux, sa présence plus modeste. C'était une fleur sensible, mais la plus belle qu'Ino ait jamais vu. Elle l'aimait. Et l'autre l'aimait également.

Elles se l'étaient prouvées mutuellement, plus d'une fois. Et le reste importait peu, que ce soit l'opinion des Hyuga, ou celle de Konoha.

Hinata se lova un peu plus contre son torse pendant son sommeil. Ino passa le bras autour de sa taille et sourit. Hinata était la plus délicate des fleurs, et elle était à elle.


	7. Drague

Genre : Général, peut-être un peu Humour ; possible OOC de la part des personnages…non, rayez cette mention. Naruto est forcément OOC, vu qu'il drague…

Couple : NarutoIbiki ; oui, oui, vous avez bien lu.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Drague**

La routine, c'était de poser une question. Une seule et unique question à la fois, énoncée clairement, froidement. Mais pas de façon menaçante. Il était inutile de tout de suite braquée la victime. Il fallait soigneusement dosé le ton, les paroles, et le temps de réponse acceptable. S'il parlait, tant mieux pour lui ; il éviterait des souffrances inutiles jusqu'à la seconde question. S'il ne parlait pas, et bien, c'était à ses risques et périls.

Les cris n'étaient pas trop dérangeant. Au bout de quelques interrogatoires bien menés, on finissait par s'y faire, ou bien l'on demandait sa mutation. Mais généralement, c'était rare. Il fallait avoir des tripes pour postuler à la section Torture et Interrogatoires de Konoha. Ce n'était pas exactement la branche la plus prisée des petits nouveaux, des jeunes venant juste de passer Chuunin ou Jounin.

En fait, elle ne recrutait pratiquement jamais de nouveau personnel. Ibiki en savait quelque chose ; depuis son arrivée, il avait seulement vu une demi-douzaine de candidats potentiels ou vaguement intéressés, et encore, la moitié avait fini par partir au bout de deux ou trois semaines. Bref, il n'y avait pas vraiment de sang neuf.

Cependant, il y avait un petit nouveau qui se montrait très prometteur. Ibiki se plaisait à le regarder travailler. De son point de vue, il était très professionnel. Aucune animosité, d'aucune sorte, envers qui que ce soit. Ou alors, il le cachait très bien. De plus, il était suffisamment poli et courtois – même si parfois très cru – avec ses supérieurs pour éviter de se faire taper sur les doigts, ce qui était un autre point en sa faveur ; les jeunots avaient souvent la fâcheuse manie de se juger au-dessus de tout le monde. Enfin, il se montrait courtois en publique.

Dans le privé, c'était une autre paire de manches. Il en savait quelque chose.

Il y avait néanmoins un problème avec sa façon de procéder. D'accord, il comprenait que certaines personnes avaient la langue beaucoup plus leste en présence d'une jolie jeune femme, surtout si elle était sexy. D'accord, il comprenait que quelques uns, qui ceux-là préféraient le genre mâle, se montrent sinon plus bavards, du moins plus distraits et plus faciles à faire posséder par un Yamanaka. Cependant…

-Est-ce qu'il t'est vraiment nécessaire de flirter outrageusement avec les suspects en utilisant ce jutsu stupide, grommela-t-il à l'adresse du jeune homme vêtu d'un pantalon beaucoup trop serré et d'un tee-shirt deux tailles trop petit assis sur le bureau ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ?

Et il souriait, ce petit imbécile. Il souriait comme un chat venant de découvrir une jatte de crème, croisant et décroisant les jambes d'une manière très suggestive, lui faisant de temps à autre un petit clin d'œil. Ibiki se prit la tête dans la main en soupirant.

-Rappelle moi pourquoi je supporte tes enfantillages ?

-Parce que la vieille peau a décidé que ce serait très formateur pour moi de bosser ici pour les six prochains mois ?

-Et à part ça ?

-Hum, j'avais cru comprendre que tu aimais bien ce tee-shirt. Mais, s'il ne te plait pas, je peux toujours l'enlever…

-Pas dans mon bureau !

-En quoi ça diffère de ton appartement ? Ce n'est pas exactement comme si personne ne nous avait jamais surpris dans une situation compromettante, non ?

-…Point.

-Chef ?

-Oui, Naruto ?

-Finalement…Vous êtes jaloux, ou pas ? Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu.

-…Je commence à avoir l'atroce suspicion que tu t'es amusé à me mener en bateau toute la journée. Je me trompe ?

-Eh bien…Que comptes-tu faire pour y remédier, si c'est le cas ?

Naruto sourit encore davantage, si c'était possible, quand Ibiki ferma la porte à clé derrière lui et lui passa un bras autour de la taille. Finalement, les idées de Tsunade avaient du bon quelque part…


	8. Question De Stratégie

Genre : Général ; spoilers de l'examen des Chuunin, possible OOC des personnages. Rien de nouveau de ce côté-là, quoi.

Couple : TentenKankurô. Oui, oui, Kankurô et Tenten. C'est fou ce qu'on a comme idées en regardant des posters…

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Question De Stratégie**

Tenten enrageait. Perdre un match d'entraînement n'était pas grave de son point de vue, elle y était habituée, entre Neji et son Byakugan et Lee et son incroyable endurance et sa vitesse. Mais il s'agissait de ses coéquipiers, alors la pillulle passait sans trop de mal. Au pire, elle arrivait à se convaincre qu'en temps que spécialiste en armes, née dans une famille tout à fait banale, il était normal pour elle de ne pas pouvoir les égaler.

Donc, en règle générale, elle prenait sa défaite avec philosophie et résignation. Mais si cet imbécile ne se décidait pas à la boucler, elle allait l'étrangler !

Supporter son sourire supérieur était déjà difficile à faire en temps normal, mais maintenant qu'il venait de l'envoyer à terre pour la sixième fois d'affiler, sans même avoir l'air fatigué, il était vraiment…ignoble !

-Tu fais une kunoichi pathétique.

Elle foudroya le jeune garçon du regard. Kankurô se contenta de croiser les bras en haussant un sourcil. A côté de lui, Karasu s'était immobilisé dans une position accroupie. Le ninja du Sable s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit une main pour se relever. Tenten l'accepta à contre cœur, mais elle savait quand se rendre à la raison, et la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans la cheville droite lui laissait supposé qu'elle était au moins foulée.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait se laisser insulter sans rien dire.

-Tu crois que tu vaux mieux, peut-être ?

-Jusqu'au dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas celui qui est venu imploré de l'aide pour s'entraîner en vue de la finale de l'examen, pointa-t-il tranquillement en l'aidant à marcher jusqu'à un rocher, où il la fit asseoir.

Elle serra les dents. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de demander de l'aide à cet, cet…idiot pour l'aider à se préparer à la dernière étape de l'examen des Chuunin ?

-Et alors ? Qui donc a abandonné le combat avant même de se battre durant l'examen à Konoha ?

-J'étais en mission ! Et tu peux parler, tu n'as même pas dépassé les matchs éliminatoires à cette époque !

-Uniquement parce que ta folle de sœur m'avait à moitié massacrer !

-Ne viens pas t'en prendre à Temari pour ton manque de chance et ta défaite ! Si tu manques de stratégie et que tu ne cherches pas à diversifier tes techniques, c'est ta propre faute, pas la sienne !

Tenten émit un grognement mais ne répondit pas. D'une certaine façon, Kankurô n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Elle aurait dû mieux travailler son ninjutsu et son taijutsu, et pas uniquement son habilité à manier les armes. Contre la kunoichi blonde de Suna et son maudit éventail, elles étaient dérisoires, inutiles. Contre Kankurô, par contre…

-J'ai vraiment pensé t'avoir quand j'ai coupé les fils de Karasu…

-Je peux en refaire autant que je veux, ce n'était pas la peine de les viser, répondit l'adolescent en haussant les épaules. Par contre, j'étais plutôt embêté quand ce kunai a bloqué le mécanisme du bras droit.

-N'est-ce pas ? Et la chaîne qui s'est prise autour de tes jambes n'a pas dû aider…

-La perte de mobilité du marionnettiste ne signifie pas la perte de mobilité de la marionnette, surtout lorsque les fils sont constamment renouvelés et la technique de permutation possible, indiqua tranquillement Kankurô. Il y avait de l'idée, mais tu aurais dû employer autre chose.

-Une technique de Doton, peut-être ? Ou un Suiton ?

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire, grimaça Kankurô. Et tu ferais mieux de garder tes interrogations pour toi. A quoi sert une stratégie quand ton adversaire est au courant ?

-Stratégie, stratégie,…Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Temari déteint sur moi.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas un mal.

-Oh ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ma sœur ?

-C'est une garce, acquiesça Tenten, mais j'aime sa manière de penser. Et pour être totalement franche, j'adore quand tu penses comme elle.

-Hein ?

Il la vit sourire et se redresser de toute sa hauteur en se tenant à sa taille.

Tenten se pencha sur lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle se remit sur ses pieds, la douleur s'étant légèrement atténuée et lui permettant de poser le pied au sol. Elle fit un dernier clin d'oeil à son partenaire et s'en alla.

Kankurô cligna des yeux et la regarda s'éloigner d'un air hébété, qui se mua petit à petit en sourire.


	9. De Konoha A l'Akatsuki

Genre : Angst, Drama, characters death ; préquelle à la vignette '_Vengeance_'.

Couple : HinataKisame, le retour !

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**De Konoha A l'Akatsuki**

Les hurlements d'agonie de Kiba et les glapissements paniqués et faiblissant de seconde en seconde d'Akamaru hantent encore ses nuits, chaque fois qu'elle ferme les yeux. Les yeux morts de Kurenai-sensei, qui la fixe dans une expression de surprise mêlée à une profonde horreur la suivent partout où elle va. La voix tranquille de Shino, ayant perdu son bras et sa jambe droite, qui lui demande de l'achever et de mettre fin à ses souffrances avant de se débarrasser de leurs corps, ne lui laisse jamais de répit.

Elle ne peut jamais se souvenir totalement de la façon dont les choses ont débutées. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'ils couraient, quand Kurenai est tombée, comme ça, du sang s'écoulant de sa gorge. Puis l'enfer s'était déchaîné, teintant le monde en rouge sang. S'aurait dû être une simple mission de reconnaissance, comme ils en avaient déjà effectué par le passé. Au lieu de cela, c'était une boucherie sans nom dans laquelle ils s'étaient lancés, désespérés, afin de survivre.

Et elle était la seule qui tenait encore debout à la fin, le cœur de son dernier assaillant dans la main. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle a fait, comment elle a fait. Mais elle s'est battue de toutes ses forces, et elle a vaincue. Mais c'était déjà trop tard pour les autres.

Combien de temps a-t-elle erré dans les bois, couvert d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien, sans savoir où elle allait, l'esprit complètement vide ? Plusieurs heures, plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines ? Cela n'a pas d'importance. Parce qu'ils ont fini par la trouver.

Eux, les derniers membres des assassins qui lui avaient pris son équipe. Elle avait vu rouge. Elle les a tous anéantis, sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle a été blessée, mais elle ne s'en est pas soucié plus d'une seconde. Elle voulait tuer, détruire, mutiler. Et elle l'a fait.

Elle a regardé leurs corps un long moment, avec une sorte de satisfaction et de jubilation intérieure qui la mettait un peu mal à l'aise, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle n'était plus seule. Elle ne s'était pas retournée, se contentant d'enclencher le Byakugan.

Ils avaient parlé un moment, tous les trois. Elle ne se rappelle pas vraiment de ce dont il était question, mais cela à sans doute contribuer à lui sauver la vie.

Après…C'est la période la plus floue de son existence, si l'on peut dire.

Elle ne sait pas à quel moment exactement elle s'est effondrée, drainée par les récents événements, mais elle l'a fait. Elle n'a cependant jamais touché le sol. Les bras musclés de l'ancien ninja de Kiri l'ont attrapé avant que cela n'arrive.

Elle est restée malade et faible comme un chaton pendant des semaines. Mais ils ne l'ont pas abandonné. Ils sont restés près d'elle, l'ont soigné du mieux qu'il pouvait, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas grand-chose. Son corps et sa volonté de vivre avaient fait le reste.

Néanmoins, malgré tous ce qu'elle a oublié, elle a un souvenir des plus précis de tous les instants où Kisame s'est penché sur elle pour l'aider à boire, pour éponger son front couvert de sueur, pour changer les pansements de son bras et de son torse. Elle se souvient de la douce chaleur qu'il lui a transmise lorsqu'il l'a porté dans ses bras jusqu'à tel ou tel abri où elle pourrait se reposer. Et elle sait qu'elle n'a jamais eu peur lorsqu'il s'est mis à lui sourire, dévoilant ses dents dangereusement pointues.

Maintenant, elle est suffisamment forte pour marcher toute seule et les suivre dans leurs déplacements. Elle les suit en silence, surveillant leurs arrières. Elle ne rentrera pas à Konoha. Son clan l'a trahi. Ses amis sont morts pour la plupart. D'en un sens, plus rien ne l'attend là-bas.

Kisame lui prend la main. Elle le regarde en rougissant légèrement. Konoha n'est plus une option, mais l'Akatsuki et peut-être autre chose lui tendent les bras.


	10. Pas De Problème

Genre : Général ; petite allusion à la vignette 'Le Kazekage et l'Apprentie du Serpent'.

Couple : ShinoKurenai, allusion à un KurenaiShibi (le père de Shino)

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pas De Problèmes**

Kurenai jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Bien, personne. Elle s'y attendait. Ce qui ne signifiait pas forcément qu'elle était seule. Elle sentait un regard sur elle. Non, pas qu'un seul regard, en fait. Plutôt quelques dizaines. Elle poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme et poussa la porte du bar.

Asuma la regarda entrer en fronçant les sourcils. La kunoichi n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette. Elle semblait très préoccupée. Allons bon, quel était le problème, cette fois ? Il lui fit un signe de la main, l'invitant à la rejoindre. A sa grande surprise, et contrairement à son habitude, Kurenai semblait hésiter. Finalement, elle se décida à s'avancer dans sa direction, non sans jeter un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Bizarre.

-Je suis suivie, laissa platement tomber Kurenai en s'installant à côté de lui.

Ah, d'accord.

-Nouveau soupirant, demanda-t-il en allumant une nouvelle cigarette ?

-Si on veut, répondit Kurenai avant d'apostropher le barman et de commander un verre.

-Si on veut ?… C'est quelqu'un que je connais ?

-Oh que oui, soupira Kurenai.

-Genma ?

-Non, il a Shizune.

-Raidou ?

-Je ne suis pas son genre.

-Gai ?

L'expression de Kurenai à l'instant où il prononça le nom du Jounin expert en taijutsu ressemblait vaguement à un sourire mêlé à une forte expression d'intense horreur. Elle faillit même s'étrangler avec la gorgée qu'elle tentait d'avaler.

-Pas de mauvaises blagues, s'il te plait. Non, ce n'est pas Gai, les Kamis en soient remerciés. Je te donne tout de même un indice ; tu cherches dans la mauvaise tranche d'âge.

-La mauvaise…Kurenai, ce n'est tout de même pas un de tes ELEVES ?!

-Crie-le plus fort, les ANBUS en faction à la porte Nord ne t'ont pas entendu, grommela Kurenai en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Désolé, mais…Un des gamins a le béguin pour toi ?

-Si ce n'était qu'un béguin, soupira Kurenai, je serais rassurée, ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'y étais jamais attendu. Mais je crois qu'il est tout à fait sérieux.

-Oh, allons, Kurenai, quel âge ont-ils, déjà ? Seize, dix-sept ans ? Ce n'est probablement qu'un de ses amours de gamins basés sur l'attirance physique.

Kureinai eut l'air très sceptique.

-Oh, vraiment ? Jette un coup d'œil sur le tabouret d'à côté, dans ce cas.

Asuma se retourna lentement en entendant un bruit de bourdonnement et déglutit péniblement en voyant l'essaim rassemblé devant lui. Kurenai lui sourit d'un air goguenard.

-Alors, tu penses toujours qu'il s'agit d'un béguin passager ? Si c'est le cas, il y met le paquet, en tout cas ; cela fait bientôt une semaine que j'ai ma propre garde rapprochée, courtoisie de Shino. Ils ont tendance à devenir nerveux si je discute plus de cinq minutes avec un membre du sexe mâle.

-Je…Je savais les Aburame possessifs, mais à ce point là…

-On finit par s'y habituer, dit tranquillement la kunoichi aux cheveux noirs en savourant son verre. Mais je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas intéressée.

Asuma quitta les insectes des yeux pendant quelques secondes.

-Pas intéressée ? Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

-Asuma !

-Eh, tout le monde sait que tu aimais beaucoup Shibi dans le temps. Shino lui ressemble considérablement, possède le même sens de l'humour,…

-Asuma…

Il y avait une note dangereuse dans la voix de la Jounin. Asuma sourit.

-Non, honnêtement, qu'est-ce qui te dérange ?

-C'est mon élève !

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé à Konoha, pointa Asuma.

-…Il est bien plus jeune que moi…

-Ce genre de détail n'a pas l'air de déranger Anko, indiqua tranquillement Asuma. Pas plus que cela ne dérange ceux qui sont au courrant de sa liaison avec Gaara…

-L'un comme l'autre tuerait la première personne à persifler sur eux, indiqua placidement Kurenai.

-Parce que tu crois que Shino ne ferait pas la même chose ?

Kurenai s'apprêta à répondre, et cligna des yeux. Dans le fond, c'était vrai, non ? Elle sourit. Peut-être que dans le fond, il n'y avait pas de problème. Seulement des solutions.


	11. Espion

Genre : Général, Romance ; possible OOC des personnages.

Couple : ShinoTenten

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Espion**

Il la regarde, à l'abri des feuillages. Elle n'a pas senti sa présence, et c'est tant mieux. Elle est seule. C'est rare. Généralement, son maître ou l'un de ses coéquipiers est toujours présent pour l'aider dans son entraînement. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Ils sont en mission.

Sans elle.

Elle s'est blessée récemment, et l'Hokage a décidé qu'il valait mieux qu'elle attende encore un peu avant de reprendre les missions hors du village. Il était là lorsqu'elle a reçu la nouvelle. Il a senti son cœur raté un battement devant son air désespéré. Il suppose qu'il en ferait de même s'il devait rester derrière alors que le reste de son équipe part sans lui. D'une certaine façon, il connaît déjà le sentiment, puisqu'il a déjà failli en perdre un.

Si elle ne peut pas partir du village, elle est libre de s'entraîner à sa guise, tant qu'elle ne présume pas trop de ses forces. C'est pour cela qu'elle est là, à pratiquer un kata, sans s'arrêter, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il ne l'a jamais vu bouger ainsi avant. Le taïjutsu n'est pas le fort de la jeune fille, il le sait. Ce n'est non plus le sien, mais après tout, avec sa technique héréditaire, il n'a jamais eu besoin de trop s'en inquiéter.

Elle se bat contre un adversaire invisible avec une rage, une furie intérieure qui l'attire comme une lueur dans le noir attire un insecte. Elle est pleine de grâce dans ses mouvements. Ses traits sont tirés par l'effort et la concentration. Elle est infiniment plus belle à ses yeux lorsqu'elle est ainsi.

Oui, il la trouve belle. Désirable. Elle n'est pas encore tout a fait femme, pas plus qu'il n'est encore tout a fait homme, mais il sait, il sent qu'il la voudrait comme compagne. Elle est fière, forte, resplendissante. Elle n'a aucun préjugé d'aucune sorte envers qui que ce soit dans le village. Elle sait travailler en équipe avec presque tout le monde, même s'il y a parfois des heurts. Elle est amicale avec tous ceux qu'elle rencontre, quelques soient leurs défauts, peut importe leur physique, même s'ils sont effrayants.

Même lui.

Elle n'a jamais eu le moindre mouvement de dégoût envers lui, même après avoir vu ses compagnons. Même après avoir vu ses yeux. C'était réconfortant. Même Hinata n'avait pas pu retenir un petit cri la première fois que les insectes se sont mis à ramper sur ses bras. Même Kurenai n'a pu s'empêcher de le regarder de travers la première fois qu'il a retiré ses lunettes de soleil.

Mais pas elle. Elle, elle a juste cligné des yeux puis lui a sourit. Peut-être parce qu'elle a vu des choses plus bizarres, entre son professeur et son élève favori. Mais elle n'a pas eu peur. Elle n'a toujours pas peur. Et c'est probablement la raison pour laquelle il l'aime.

Elle a terminé son kata et s'éponge le front en soupirant. A sa grande surprise, elle tourne la tête vers lui, comme si elle avait toujours su qu'il était là. C'est peut-être le cas. Elle est bien plus forte que ce que les gens pensent, lui inclus.

-He, Shino ! Tu veux t'entraîner avec moi ?

Il sent les coins de ses lèvres se relever alors qu'il s'avance hors des fourrés.

-J'en serais ravi, Tenten-san.

Il ne avouera peut-être pas ses sentiments aujourd'hui, ni demain, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de la regarder, et de passer du temps avec elle, tout en espérant qu'un jour peut-être, elle sera sienne.


	12. Mission Ratée

Genre : Général, un peu Angst ; léger flirt ; possible OOC des personnages ; Anko est gênée (oui, là, y a pas de doute, elle est OOC…) ; yuri.

Couple : AnkoKurenai

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Mission Ratée**

Des bruits de pas, de buissons qui sont écartés par le passage d'êtres humains. Collée au tronc d'un arbre, un kunai en main, et sa coéquipière à demi inconsciente prêt d'elle, l'oreille au aux aguets, elle s'attend à tous moments à une attaque.

Mais rien ne vient. Leurs poursuivants s'éloignent sans avoir senti leur présence ou les avoir vu. Le genjutsu employé par l'autre Jounin est plus efficace qu'elle ne le pensait. Cependant, il lui faut un long moment avant qu'elle permette à ses muscles de se relâcher. Si c'était un piège…

Toujours rien. A ses pieds, sa camarade blessée gémit doucement.

Elle jure à voix basse en la regardant. Kurenai a endigué elle-même l'hémorragie du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais le tissu est déjà bien imbibé de sang. C'est un miracle qu'elle soit encore consciente et lucide. Et s'en est un autre qu'elle ait réussi à tenir aussi longtemps les genjutsu qui leurs ont permis de s'échapper en dépit de sa blessure.

Elle regarde le ciel. Le soit tombe. Elles sont encore à une bonne distance de Konoha, et elle ne sait pas combien de temps l'autre femme pourra tenir. En utilisant quelques techniques de soin basiques, elle lui gagnera du temps, mais ses réserves de chakra sont basses. Et elle n'est pas médecin, ce qu'elle ferait risquerait d'envenimer la situation.

D'un autre côté, elle ne peut pas laisser l'autre Jounin crever sans rien faire. Elle ne pourrait pas la regarder agonisé comme ça. Elle ne se sent pas non plus le courage de l'abandonner quelques heures pour ramener une équipe de récupération. Mais peut-être que si elle envoyait un messager…

Elle malaxe son chakra aussi vite qu'elle le peut avant de lancer l'invocation. Le petit serpent qui apparaît devant elle n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur. Tant mieux, parce qu'elle non plus. Elle lui crache ses ordres avec brusqueries tout en marmonnant quelque chose au sujet d'une ceinture en peau de serpent si jamais il ne se dépêche pas.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que le reptile se mette à ramper avec frénésie.

Kurenai l'a regardé faire en clignant des yeux. Elle doit la prendre pour une psychopathe. Bah, presque…Non, tout le monde à Konoha le fait déjà. Une personne de plus ou de moins ne changera pas grand-chose. Mais avec la jounin aux yeux rouges, cela lui ferait mal. Elle cache cependant son dépit en reniflant dédaigneusement.

-T'as pas intérêt à me claquer entre les doigts, je te préviens.

-J'en…ai pas…l'intention…

-Tant mieux. Ca me dérangerait de traîner ton cadavre jusqu'à Konoha.

-Tu pourrais…toujours…le faire disparaître…

Anko hausse les épaules. Elle pourrait, c'est vrai. Mais elle ne sait pas si elle en aurait la force, la volonté. Elle s'en voudrait de détruire une telle beauté. Oui, elle trouve Kurenai belle. Attirante. Amusante. Aimable. Tout son contraire, quoi. Parfois, quand elle la regarde, elle sent son cœur battre plus vite. Et quand elle l'a voit dans cet état, elle a l'impression qu'il va s'arrêter.

-…Anko… ?

-Hum ?

-Tu peux…jeter…un œil…sur ce que ça…donne ?

Anko rougit faiblement quand Kurenai écarte les pants de sa tunique pour dévoiler sa poitrine, ronde, à l'air ferme…Elle se force à rester concentré. Elle regarde la coupure causée par un katana ennemi qui passe en diagonale entre les deux seins de sa coéquipière avec attention. Elle l'effleure du bout des doigts, tout en effleurant en même temps les deux globes de chaire qui attirent irrésistiblement son regard.

Avec surprise, elle s'aperçoit que ce n'est pas aussi grave qu'elle se l'était imaginée. Certes, pas mal de sang a coulé, mais la plaie est nette, et ne devrait pas être difficilement soignée. Elle laissera probablement une cicatrice, cependant.

-On dirait…Que ma poitrine…te passionne, Anko…

Kurenai a dit cela d'une manière amusée. L'ancienne apprentie d'Orochimaru rougit violemment.

-Mais pas du tout !

Kurenai ri doucement.

-Tu n'es pas…la première…à me regarder comme ça…Tu peux…les toucher…si tu veux…

-Hors de question ! Tu es blessée !

-Et…quand…je ne le serais…plus… ?

-Peut-être…Ce sera très différent.

-J'en suis…persuadée.

La Jounin aux yeux rouges continue de sourire tranquillement. Anko n'arrive pas à croiser son regard sans rougir. Le soir a fini par tomber. Au loin, elle entend les aboiements des chiens de Kakashi qui s'approchent. Elle les reconnaitraît partout. Elle regarde Anko quelques instants.

-Au fait…

-Oui ?

-Tu…étais sérieuse…pour le serpent… ?

Anko sourit d'un air inquiétant.

-Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non…


	13. Le Chevalier Du Cerisier

Genre : Général, Romance ; histoire vue du POV de Temari ; possible OOC des personnages.

Couple : TemariSakura

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

Le Chevalier du Cerisier 

Elle avait cessé de croire aux contes de fées il y a bien longtemps, lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'après la vie, il y a la mort. Elle avait arrêté de croire aux preux chevaliers sauvant leurs elles des mains des méchants lorsqu'elle avait compris que les ninja n'étaient pas des héros mais des mercenaires vendant leurs services au plus offrant. Elle avait perdu tout espoir d'avoir une vie normale est sans prise de tête lorsqu'elle avait compris que sa mère était morte par la faute de son père, et non par la faute de l'innocent bébé qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

C'est la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'a jamais blâmé Gaara de ce qui c'est passé. C'est la raison majeure pour laquelle elle n'a jamais tissé de liens profonds avec son père, le Kazekage de Suna.

Elle se considérait comme une orpheline. Son père n'avait de père que le nom. Son plus jeune frère était sous la garde de leur oncle, et elle n'avait ni le droit, ni l'envie de l'approcher de trop près. Son autre frère, à peine plus jeune qu'elle, ne recherchait pas sa compagnie, et elle ne recherchait pas la sienne. Ils étaient trop différents.

Elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même, jouant avec son éventail, et s'inventant des histoires où elle était une princesse, prisonnière d'un château maléfique, en l'occurrence le village, attendant impatiemment le prince, le ninja qui viendrait la délivrer et partager sa vie avec elle. Une petite parcelle de son être avait continué à s'accrocher à cette fantaisie, même des années après son entrée à l'Académie.

Mais avec son premier meurtre, elle avait radicalement changé de perspective. Elle avait compris, en regardant ses mains tâchées de sang, son corps déjà musclé par l'entraînement, et en contemplant le fait que tuer un adversaire ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, qu'elle n'avait pas l'âme d'une princesse sans défense. Elle avait plutôt l'âme d'un chevalier partant à l'aventure pour secourir sa dulcinée.

Elle avait ri, ri comme une folle, et seule les regards inquiets de Kankûro, les menaces à voix basse de Gaara, et l'air de profonde surprise de Baki-sensei l'avaient calmé. Corps de femme et cœur d'aventurier. L'amertume lui montait aux lèvres. Qui donc voudrait d'une épouse ou d'une compagne comme elle ?

De son propre avis, personne. Personne, sauf un fou.

Et, elle avait rencontré sa moitié. Ce n'était pas un homme, ce n'était pas son égal. C'était une femme, c'était son opposée. Si elle avait grandi sans vraiment croire à ses chimères de prince et d'amour éternel, la beauté aux cheveux roses y avait crû jusqu'à ce que son 'prince' trahisse son village.

Si elle avait compris très tôt qu'elle n'était qu'un assassin parmi tant d'autres, son amour pensait toujours quelque part qu'ils étaient des justiciers redresseurs de tords. Oh, ils l'étaient, d'une certaine façon, mais seulement s'ils étaient bien payés pour cela.

Elles n'avaient rien en commun.

Rien.

Juste un frère et un coéquipier qui avaient eu l'étrange idée de devenir amis. Après…Temari ne savait pas exactement comment elles en étaient arrivées là. Peut-être à cause d'une mission qu'elles avaient fait ensemble. Peut-être à cause de ces petits regards à la dérobée. Peut-être parce qu'elles se sentaient trop seules. Peut-être à cause de bien d'autres choses.

Rien de particulièrement romantique, en somme. Juste des moments passés ensemble, à apprendre à mieux se connaître, ou à se sauver mutuellement la vie. Ce n'était pas le coup de foudre ou le destin, c'était les circonstances. Elle avait eu envie de la protéger, de l'aimer, de l'avoir à elle, pour elle. Elle l'avait fait. Et elle continuait.

Elles n'étaient pas le couple parfait. Mais elles s'aimaient. Elles étaient prêtes à tout l'une pour l'autre.

Et tant que Sakura aurait besoin d'elle, elle accourrait à son aide, comme un chevalier cours au devant de sa princesse.


	14. Un Chuunin Et Un Psychopathe

Genre : Général, Yaoi ; possible OOC des personnages ; pas de spoilers particuliers ; mon imagination parfois tordue a encore frappée.

Couple : GaaraIruka

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Un Chuunin Et Un Psychopathe**

Umino Iruka était un Chuunin moyen dans tous les domaines, que ce soit en ninjutsu, en taïjutsu ou en genjutsu. Même ses traits étaient moyens. Il aurait pu passé totalement inaperçu dans une foule, malgré la longue balafre qui lui rayait le visage.

Ce qui, en revanche, était loin d'être moyen chez le jeune Chuunin était sa capacité en tant qu'enseignant. Au fil des ans, il avait connu et enseigné à certains des pires cas que l'Académie de Konoha n'ait jamais vus, Uzumaki Naruto en tête de liste.

Malgré des migraines abominables, des nuits blanches à n'en plus finir, une brusque augmentation de ses capacités en matière de traque à l'étudiant sécheur de cours, des envies de meurtres bien souvent à peine retenues et des crises de larmes en privé, il avait tenu bon.

Beaucoup de ses collègues pensaient qu'après les quelques années à donner des cours au réceptacle du démon renard, plus aucun élève, voir aucun enfant en général, ne pourrait lui donner du fil à retordre.

C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle il fût choisi pour loger Gaara du Désert durant son séjour à Konoha.

De l'avis de tout le monde, le jeune Genin aux cheveux rouges était un psychopathe aux tendances sadiques, prêt à écraser le moindre opportun dans son Cercueil du Désert comme d'autres écraseraient un moustique avec le pousse. Il aurait également eu besoin de sérieuses leçons dans l'art de la diplomatie ou, plus simplement, dans l'art de mener une conversation polie sans qu'elle ne se termine dans un immense bain de sang.

Dommage qu'Iruka, lui, n'était pas Monsieur Tout Le monde. Et dommage aussi que, son instinct de pédagogue revenant à la charge malgré lui, il décida de prendre sur lui pour lui apprendre quelques bases de vie en société.

Ce fut le point de départ d'une des relations les plus bizarres qu'ait connue Konoha.

Maintenant, le résultat n'était pas aussi catastrophique qu'on aurait pu le penser de prime abord. Il n'y avait pas eu de meurtres sanglants ou de restes humains difficilement identifiables dans les rues. Il n'y avait pas eu de démon de plusieurs mètres de haut pour piétiner la ville. Il n'y avait pas eu de hurlements d'agonie retentissant la nuit.

Non, rien de cela. Pas après la première semaine, en tout cas.

A la place, il y avait un petit bout d'homme aux cheveux écarlates suivant un adulte souriant à pas feutrés un peu partout en ville. Un petit bout d'homme qui semblait être positivement captivé par son hôte. Captivé au point de faire les courses pour lui (avec des remises de la part des commerçants, après tout, prudence est mère de sûreté), et de venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux et de lui passer les bras autour du cou à tout bout de champ.

C'était…mignon. Et très dérangeant.

Surtout quand Iruka ne faisait rien pour l'en déloger. A la place, il lui ébouriffait gentiment les cheveux en riant un peu. Et Gaara…rougissait. Ou rosissait très légèrement en souriant à son tour.

Le fait que deux hommes soient amoureux l'un de l'autre n'était pas exactement inconnu à Konoha. Mais qu'un professeur et un garçon de l'âge de ses élèves s'affichent clairement, sans arrière-pensée, était loin d'avoir le même impact. Evidemment, la plupart des gens s'en fichaient. Quelques uns étaient même très heureux pour eux une fois passé le choc initial. Pour le frère et la sœur du ninja de Suna, si Gaara était moins susceptible de tuer quelqu'un à vue grâce à cela, alors tant mieux.

Et pour le reste, ceux qui affichaient clairement leur mécontentement, eh bien…La vue d'un sourire de psychopathe ne venant pas forcément du réceptacle de Shukaku et du sable qui se mettait à tourbillonner autour d'eux était généralement un bon moyen de les calmer.

Ils étaient heureux ensembles, et Gaara et Iruka se moquaient bien du reste.


	15. Douces Tortures

Genre : Général, Yaoi ; allusions à la torture ; possible OOC des personnages.

Couple : IbikiKakashi…Ben quoi ?

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Douces Tortures**

Tac, tac, tac.

Ses ongles cognent contre le bois lisse du bureau sur lequel il est assis.

Un hurlement.

Il ne frémit même pas. Ses ongles reprennent leur danse folle sur son bureau.

Tac, tac, tac.

Deux hurlements.

Il jette un coup d'œil presque nonchalant à la pendule. Hum…Presque deux heures. Il doit vraiment être costaud pour avoir tenu aussi longtemps.

Mais il finira par craquer.

Ils le font tous.

Tac, tac, tac.

Trois hurlements.

Hum…Est-ce que ses cordes vocales tiendront encore longtemps ?

Tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac ta…

Il regarde la main qui lui a saisi le poignet sans surprise. Enfin, s'il en ressent, il ne la montre pas.

-Arrête ça, tu veux ?

Il regarde son interlocuteur avec un petit sourire invisible sous son masque.

-Ca t'ennuie ?

-Terriblement.

Plus de paroles. Plus de bruits, sauf le crissement d'un crayon sur le papier, remplissant pages après pages de formulaires et de rapports.

Trop silencieux…

Si il ne se trompe pas, si ses calculs sont exacts, alors dans trois secondes…deux secondes…une seconde…

Un long hurlement haut perché.

Quelqu'un a dû être touché dans les parties intimes. C'est à cela qu'on reconnaît que l'interrogateur est une femme. Aucun homme, même son amant, ne serait assez sadique pour tenter un coup pareil.

En parlant du loup, ou plutôt, du ninja…

-Pourquoi tu ne t'en charges pas toi-même ?

Il n'arrête pas d'écrire.

-Les jeunes doivent bien apprendre.

-Tu ne supervises même pas ce qu'elle fait ?

Il est curieux. Perfectionniste jusqu'au bout des doigts, le balafré qui lui fait face n'a pas pour habitude de laisser un travail important à quelqu'un d'autre.

Le crayon s'arrête. Une tête se relève. Deux yeux se plantent dans les siens.

-Je suis dans la pièce d'à côté, ça compte comme une supervision.

-Sans même voir… ?

-Il y a une caméra dans la pièce, j'aurais tout sur bande de toute façon.

Un autre hurlement, encore moins viril que le précédent. Qu'est-ce que la petite blonde peut bien lui faire ?

…

Finalement, il ne tient pas tant que cela à savoir.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de tout de même commenter la situation.

-Asuma sera furieux que tu ais laissé son élève seule dans cette situation…

-Elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle veut et ce qu'elle fait. Et s'il me pose des questions, je n'aurais qu'à lui répondre que ta flemmardise aiguë est contagieuse.

Et il sonne si sérieux, l'animal !

Son expression faciale tente de reproduire une moue contrariée.

Un léger ricanement s'échappe des lèvres de la personne assise au bureau, et il en oublie toute colère, ou toute (fausse) indignation.

Des coudes se posent sur le bureau, des mains gantées de noir soutiennent un visage couturé de cicatrices et surmonté d'un bandana noir. Un bandana qui cache des marques plus horribles les unes que les autres.

Assurément, ce n'est pas un prix de beauté, mais il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux, dans son sourire, d'irrésistiblement…attirant. Quand on y regarde bien. Et quand on y regarde longtemps, très longtemps. Et quand on laisse de côté son rôle dans les Services Spéciaux et le nombre impressionnant de 'victimes' à son actif.

Dommage que la plupart des gens ne s'en donnent pas la peine.

S'étirant comme un chat, langoureusement, presque séducteur, il ne quitte pas Ibiki du regard.

-Combien de temps encore avant qu'elle lui extirpe des aveux ?

-Au rythme où elle va ? Encore une bonne heure, au moins.

-Mmm…et, que pourrions-nous faire pendant ce temps-là ?

Son sourire est mutin, son unique oeil visible reflète malice et…désir.

Un doigt abaisse son masque gentiment. Une main commence à défaire sa veste.

-J'ai bien une petite idée…

Il soupire béatement en s'allongeant sur le bureau, écrasant les papiers plus ou moins importants. Une question lui brûle néanmoins les lèvres.

-Et si elle termine plus tôt que prévu et qu'elle nous tombe dessus ?

-C'est important, Kakashi ?

Il fait mine d'y réfléchir. Rien qu'une seconde.

-Nan. Asuma hurlera, mais j'ai l'habitude. Et elle apprendra peut-être même une chose ou deux.

Une bouche se met avidement à lui dévorer le cou, et il laisse échapper un feulement rauque. Mieux encore que dans Icha Icha Paradise.

Douces tortures, le voilà…


	16. Confusion

Genre : Général, un peu Humour, Sexy no Jutsu ; possible OOC de la part des personnages ; Naruto est traumatisé…ou si peu.

Couple : NaruFemLee, ou de l'usage du Sexy no Jutsu et ses conséquences directes sur la psyché humaine… Sur ce coup là, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Confusion**

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Eh bien…De quoi j'ai l'air ?

Naruto avala de travers.

Il allait tuer Neji. Et Gaï aussi, s'il le pouvait. Et TenTen. Eh, elle n'était peut-être pas l'unique responsable de cette catastrophe – cet honneur relatif appartenait à Neji – mais elle y avait joué un rôle. Probablement. Il avait juste à trouver les preuves pour étayer sa théorie.

Et alors ils les tueraient, eux et à peu près tous ceux ayant pris part à ce fiasco. Ouais. Peu importait le reste, il les tuerait.

Enfin, dès qu'il aurait fini d'apprendre à Lee sa technique Sexy no Jutsu.

Et dès qu'il pourrait s'arrêter de regarder le spécialiste en taijutsu comme s'il s'agissait d'un alien. Un alien avec de gros seins.

Oh oui, ils étaient tous morts !

La première fois qu'il lui avait demandé, il avait explosé de rire. Plusieurs fois. Lee avait eu l'air si sérieux en lui demandant ça, il n'avait pas pu résister. Et alors, Lee avait eu l'air si…abattu qu'il n'avait pas pu continuer à rire. Aussi, il avait essayer de rester professionnel – une grande première pour lui, si on devait en croire Sakura – et lui avait demandé pourquoi, exactement, de toutes les techniques possibles et inimaginables, il voulait connaître celle-là en particulier.

Grosse erreur, comme il n'avait pas tardé à l'apprendre.

Il trembla à nouveau au souvenir du véritable brasier qui s'était allumé dans les yeux de Lee. Et à celui des explications complètement dingues qu'il lui avait donné au sujet d'un pari avec Neji – Enfoiré ! – qu'il avait, comme de juste, perdu.

Et Neji, étant passablement ivre à cet instant – Non, il ne retiendrait pas ce fait comme une circonstance atténuante, hors de question, même pas contre un million de ryôs – avait sérieusement demandé à son équipier d'apprendre le Sexy no Jutsu de Naruto.

Comment ce petit con avait appris l'existence de cette technique alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais subi, Naruto ne voulait pas le savoir. Même s'il avait des suspicions.

Comment diable pouvait-il imaginé Gros-Sourcils sous forme féminine était un autre point qui ne devrait pas non plus être débattu, pour la santé mentale de tous les habitants du village.

Il avait eu la faiblesse d'accepter.

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si cela avait une chance de marcher, non ? Lee ne pouvait pas utiliser le ninjutsu ou le genjutsu pour sauver sa vie.

Mais, comble de l'horreur, comme Naruto le découvrait maintenant, cela marchait. Cela marchait même trop bien.

Il y avait quelque chose de fondamentalement mal dans cette histoire. Et il ne parlait pas du fait que Lee puisse réussir un Sexy no Jutsu plus qu'acceptable.

Le côté effrayant était que Lee avait une plus grosse poitrine que lui sous sa métamorphose féminine. Et elle était probablement plus grosse que celle d'Hinata aussi, à bien y penser. Il n'avait même pas besoin de poser la main dessus pour s'en rendre compte.

Le côté vraiment effrayant était qu'_elle_ était encore plus mignonne que Sakura-chan ou Hinata-chan réunies. Surtout avec ce petit air timide et ces grands yeux bordés de longs sourcils…

Arg !

Les yeux ressemblaient vraiment à ceux d'un chiot battu, et il dû se remémorer fermement qu'il s'agissait de Lee et pas d'une vraie fille devant lui pour éviter de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

Mais ce n'était pas tout.

Le côté abominable était qu'il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard, même en essayant très, très fort. Pas quand Gros-Sourcils –dont les sourcils n'étaient plus aussi épais quand il…elle…était une fille – portait quelque chose d'aussi…

Il rougit.

Même en ayant contempler de très près les 'œuvres d'art' de Jiraya, il rougit.

Une combinaison aussi près du corps sur un homme comme Gaï ou son élève était une mauvaise chose. Le même type de combinaison sur une femme ne laissait en revanche rien à l'imagination, surtout sur Lee, et une douche froide serait un véritable miracle là maintenant, merde !

Il n'était pas gay !

Il était hétéro ! Purement et simplement hétéro !

Et Lee était un garçon ! Un garçon qui devait actuellement un bonnet de soutien-gorge C, minimum, si jamais il décidait de mettre un soutien-gorge.

-Naruto ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu es tout rouge…

-Oui, oui, je vais bien…

-Alors, tu en penses quoi ?

Lee repoussa une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille, et Naruto leva les yeux au ciel en maudissant Lee d'avoir choisit des couettes comme coiffure. Si au moins il avait eu les cheveux détachés, ils auraient pu couvrir quelques détails un pue trop proéminents.

Prenant un grand souffle, il se décida à répondre.

-C'est…parfait, Lee. Vraiment. Un vrai chef d'œuvre. Je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux.

-Merci !

Naruto se prit la tête dans la main. Pitié, que quelqu'un l'empêche de sourire ! Il allait finir par tourner de l'œil en perdant du sang à ce rythme là, et pourtant, il était loin d'être timide ou ignorant sur les oiseaux et les abeilles. Pas comme certaines perso…

Naruto sourit timidement à son 'élève'.

-Euh, Lee…ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre ? Il y a un bar pas loin qui sert des cocktails divins. Et puis, ce serait une bonne occasion de montrer ce que tu as appris à Neji et aux autres, non ?

-Euh, peut-être que je devrais me changer ou…

-Non, non, surtout pas ! Je…tu…tu es parfait comme ça ! Je t'assure !

-Mais peut-être qu'avec un kimono ou…

-Euh…peut-être une autre fois ? Pour l'instant, c'est juste un essai, hein.

Lee hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, et, lorsqu'il lui eu tourné le dos, tout en évitant de baisser le regard sur une certaine partie de l'anatomie de son aîné, Naruto sourit sadiquement. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait à tuer personne lui-même, après tout.

Et si tout marchait bien…eh bien, même si tout n'allait pas selon ses plans, peut-être qu'il pourrait réinviter Lee une prochaine fois, après tout.

Sexy no Jutsu ou pas Sexy no Jutsu.

Juste pour voir si cela lui faisait le même effet.


End file.
